The invention relates to an optoelectronic component with a conductor strip element and a procedure for manufacture.
Such a state of the art optoelectronic component with a conductor strip element is known, for example, from the European patent publication EP 0 566 921 A1. For electromagnetic screening within its housing, this component features a folded-over strip element encapsulated by embedding compound. However, a minimum thickness of the embedding material above the screening is necessary. For this reason and due to the internal arrangement of this component, further miniaturization is not possible. A further disadvantage is that inhomogeneities occur in the embedding material between the semiconductor components and the screening.
From the Patent Abstract of Japan No. 11154758 A, it is known that, for electromagnetic screening, the housing of an optical receiver unit for infrared control signalsxe2x80x94consisting of synthetic resinxe2x80x94needs to be coated with nickel. The coating of the synthetic resin housing with a nickel layer represents a very costly and work-intensive process. An additional difficulty is presented by the zone which must not be coated with nickel in order to remain transparent for infrared radiation. Furthermore, it is difficult to connect the nickel layer to ground.
In addition, for electromagnetic screening, separate metal parts are known, e.g. from the documents EP 0 524 406 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,340, that are manufactured as separate screening plates or hoods and arranged around the component areas to be protected. The disadvantage of such separate screening plates is that additional costs arise during component assembly.
The object of the invention is to provide for the design of an optoelectronic component with a conductor strip element such that a screening of its parts to be protected against electromagnetic interference radiation can be effected without any additional external screening measures.
According to the invention there is an optoelectronic component with a conductor strip element, with electronic and optoelectronic semiconductor components being arranged on a first conductor strip element area connected to ground and encapsulated by a housing made of thermoplastic or duroplastic (i.e. thermoset) synthetic material, wherein a second conductor strip element areaxe2x80x94also connected to groundxe2x80x94protrudes from the housing and is folded around the housing such that it will screen the semiconductor components against electromagnetic interference radiation and a
procedure for the manufacture of an optoelectronic component, with the following process steps:
Provision of a conductor strip element connected to ground, with a first conductor strip element area,
Mounting and contacting electronic and optoelectronic semiconductor components on the first conductor strip element area,
Manufacture of a housing around the first conductor strip element area and the semiconductor components by molding with a thermoplastic or duroplastic material,
wherein
a second conductor strip element area is folded around the housing as an electromagnetic screen.
The invention has the advantages that, when compared with the existing components, much more compact housing formats can be implemented, also as top-view-side-view combinations (top-view: optical axis runs vertical to the mounting plane, side-view: optical axis runs in parallel to the mounting plane). Due to the design and construction selected, the galvanic connection of the screening element to ground will remain intact nevertheless.
The invention is particularly suitable for opto-electronic components such as, for example, photo modules that are to be mounted in top-view position as well as in side-view position and which contain electronic or optoelectronic semiconductor components that need to be protected against electromagnetic interference radiation.